Finding out the truth
by Evolver-Blue
Summary: Ash is ill. He can't walk. Misty and Brock have to carry him to a town. They are in the middle of nowhere. They reach the town. Not knowing it this town will change their lives forever. This story will have pokeshipping in it btw! Ash runs away from Team Rocket and meets someone along the way! Samantha. T rated cuz violence and to be save! No really bad words here!
1. Chapter 1 : Ash is ill

"Where are we going next?" Misty asked Ash. "I don't really feel like going anywhere." Ash said. He felt a little ill. Al he wanted to do was rest

but he and his friends were in the middle of nowhere. "Why? You love travveling, don't you want to become the Pokemon master?!" Misty asked.

"Look at me! I look like a sick hobbit and feel that way two. I don't have any energy at all." Ash said. "But Ash, we are in the middle of nowhere,

you can't just sit here. We have no food, no water no medicine. No will just get more sick!" Misty said worried. "Misty is right Ash, let's just get

to the nearest town and you can rest there." Brock said. He was also worried about Ash. Misty and Brock never saw him this weak before, and they

have known each other for 3 years! "Brock, Misty. I know we need to find a town or city but I just can't walk anymore. I feel way to tired." Ash

said. He coughed. "What are we going to do?" Misty asked Brock. "The only way is to carry him." Brock said. "But then we would all get sick." Misty

said. "Can't we just use pokemon? They don't get human diseases." she added. "I guess so, but the only pokemon we have that could do that is

charizard. That's not a good idea." Brock replied. "Well then, we'll just have to carry him. I have some napkins. Put them over your mouth."

she said. "Ash, here is a napkin for your mouth. Brock and I will carry you. It will take longer but it's the only way." She said, wrapping the

napkin around his mouth. "Thanks Myst." Ash said with a smile. Ofcourse she couldn't see the smile, it was covered. Misty and Brock both wrapped

the napkins around their faces and carried Ash.

"Finally here." Misty said. "Thanks for carrying me al day guys, I really appreciate it." Ash said. "Anything for you." Misty said with a smile.

"So what's the plan from here? A hotel? Anyone know anyone here? A random person who wants to help us?" Ash asked. "I think we can stay at the

pokecenter." Brock said. "Can you walk from here Ash? Or do you need us to keep you up." Misty asked. "I think I can handle it from here." he said.

But the second he stood up, he fell down again. "Ash! Ash! Are you awake?" Misty asked. leaning over him. Ash opened his eyes, Misty being the first

thing he saw. "Guys! He's awake!" Misty shouted across the room. "Oh, it was just a dream." Ash said. "Here is some soup Ash." Misty handed over the

soup. "Ouch! That's hot!" he said. He barelly had touched the bowl but the heat coming from it was way to hot "Okay mister pokemon master.

I will feed you." she said with a warming smile. Ash had finished eating about 30 minutes later. "Are you feeling a little better Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I feel great." he replied. "Are you ready to go back home Ash? Officer Jenny said he would drive us back to Pallet.

\- To be continued -


	2. Chapter 2 : Back home Or not

Authors note:

First of all, I don't own Pokemon... Again! And second of all don't forget to check out every day for new chapters. I think there will be a lot!

Chapter 2: Back home... Or not?

"Okay Ash, are you ready to go home?" Jenny said. "Uh, sure..." he replied. The friends stepped into the car and Jenny started the car. "Officer Jenny I just want to say you are the most beautiful Jenny I have ever seen. They say one person in the family gets the looks and I think it's you!" Brock said. "Oh shut up Brock... You say that about every officer Jenny you see!" Misty said angry at Brock. "Sorry Jenny, Brock just loves the Jenny family!" she added. But then it happened. something that would change the kid's lives forever. There was a car coming right at them at full speed. Coming closer and closer until it hit Jenny's car. Everyone screamed. Except for Ash. He was out cold. He was already weak. The car crash was just too much for him. "Pi-pikaaa(Oh no, what happened to Ash)" Pikachu cried. "ASH!" Misty screamed. This couldn't be. Nothing bad happened to him right. She didn't want to believe it. "Let's get him to the hospital right now!" she screamed again. Brock, Jenny and Misty carried Ash to the hospital.

1 hour later...

"Do you think he's okay Brock?" Misty asked. "I sure hope so, I think he just fainted from the shock and the fact that he's pretty weak." he replied. "Well, Ash is okay. But he needs to rest for the night in the hospital." the doctor said. Misty wiped away her tears. "So he's gonna be fine?" Misty asked. "Yeah, he is already awake if you want to talk to him." the doctor replied. Misty couldn't wait a second. She immediately ran to Ash's room and walked over to him. "Ash you won't believed how much I was worried about you. I couldn't do anything else then thinking if you would be okay." Misty said nervous. "I know Misty, I would feel the same if we uh well." Ash said. "I know..." Misty said. "Now just go to sleep and rest until you feel better okay?" Ash went to sleep. Misty and Brock also went to sleep. It was getting pretty late. They both slept in the Pokemon center.

The next morning...

"BROCK, WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO SEE ASH!" Misty yelled. "Oh, I was awake miss totally in love with Ash Ketchum but I wanted to see how long you would last." Brock said with a smile. "I do not like Ash and you know what? I'm going alone!" Misty said mad. "Okay miss totally in love with Ash Ketchum." Brock said making a kissing face. Misty ignored him and went straight to the hospital. "Can I see Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked a nurse. "Misty right? I have some bad news to tell you. Ash is missing. We have no security footage. The camera was broken. And the police is already investigating." Nurse Joy said worried. "WHAT?! HE IS MISSING!" Misty screamed again. She started crying. 'Please come back Ash, you just have to.' she thought.

1 year later...

"Remember? This was the day Ash was missing. I can't believe it has been an entire year." Brock said. He was sad, so was Misty. "You think he might be..." Misty asked. "No way! I know Ash and he would never let himself get killed. He's probably fighting every day." Brock interrupted.

\- To be continued -

Author's note:

Next chapter will be from Ash's side. Hope you will enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3: Torture Torture Torture

Author's note:

First of all, as always. I don't own Pokemon. Second of all, this chapter is from Ash's side.

Chapter 3: Torture Torture Torture

"Hello Ash, we meet again." Jessie said.

"Prepare for Pain..."

"Make that triple!"

"To protect team rocket from devils like you."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"Yeah yeah now just please let's get this done and leave me alone." Ash said. Since Ash had been kidnapped a year ago by team rocket. A lot had happened. He had escaped once. He had gotten electric powers like the ones his only friend Pikachu had. He also tried to beat team rocket multiple times. Now he was in a glass box, ready for torture. This had been the fourth time he had been captured. Every day he got tortured. And only got a little food and water. 'Remember Ash? This is the day that you have been taken away from your friends for one year in total.' he thought. "Now, water!" James said. "Shock him!" Jessie said. "Ouch, that hurt!" Ash screamed. He screamed and screamed and kept screaming until his voice gave up. And then he fainted... "Well that was fun." Jessie said. "I love our job!" James replied. "Wait up you two!" Samantha said. Samantha was just like Ash. Kidnapped, tortured, fought, beaten. She even had electrical powers. But they didn't know each other... Yet. "Oh no it's twerp number 2!" James yelled. "Run!" Jessie screamed. "Code 145! Code 145!" James yelled into his walkie talkie. 'I better get that guy fast.' Samantha thought. She looked Ash and recognized him. Somewhere from when she was little. But no time for that. She had to run! "Pigeot! I choose you! Bring us to the cave Pidgeot!" she said while putting ash on the huge bird. Once at her cave she tried to wake Ash up. 'He needs to eat' she thought. Ash opened his eyes and saw Samantha. "Who are you! and what am I doing here! What is this place!" Ash shouted. "First of all, be quiet. You don't want to be caught by Team Rocket do you? Second of all, I'm Samantha. I rescued you from your torture chamber. And third of all, this has been my home for the past month." she said. "You live in a cave?" he asked. "Yeah, where do you live mister?" she asked. "Please, call me Ash. I don't really live anywhere I guess." he said. Ash...'Sounds familiar' she thought. "Here is some soup I made while you were asleep." she said, handing over the soup. "Thanks" he said with a smile. 'Hmm, Samantha... I think I met her before... Never mind, it's probably the shock affecting me.' he thought. "So, do you like it?" she asked. "Best soup I have ever had." he said with his mouth full. They shared a laugh. "Well, if you don't mind staying on guard for a couple of houres. I'm gonna go sleep. Wake me up when there is something or you get tired!" she said. "Yeah, go have some rest. Thanks for saving me by the way." he said. But Samantha already was asleep. 'She must have been super tired.' he thought. Without knowing, Ash was looking at her face the whole night. Samantha woke up looking at Ash's face. "I told you to wake me up after a few hours!" Samantha yelled. "But you looked to peaceful sleeping, I didn't wake you up." He said. "Well Ash you should rest! I don't care if I don't get enough sleep. You need to rest!" Samantha shouted. "I feel fine. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ash asked. "Well, first of all. Eat a lot." she said. "Can't argue with that." Ash said. "And second of all help me get some berries." she said. Samantha walked out of the cave and Ash followed her. "Hey Samantha." he said. "What do you want." Samantha asked. "Well I want to know more about you Samantha " he said. "No, you want something else and I know it." she said.

Author's note:

Next chapter Ash and Samantha will get to know each other. Hope you will enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wait, I already know you!**

"Okay, to be honest. I want to know more about you." Ash said.

"Well what do you want to know." Samantha replied. She was clearly very annoyed. She had found out that she already knew Ash. They were best friends, but than they had a fight and Ash hated her. He wouldn't even talk to her. Even after all these years, she still thinks he hates her.

"Well uh... Where are you from?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, he will hate me if I tell him... Should I lie? No. I should just tell him the truth but pretend I didn't recognize him at all. Sounds like a good plan." she thought. But would it work? "I come from this little town called Pallet town. You probably don't know where it is. " she said. She had never been so nervous around her best friend Ash before.

"No way! I also come from Pallet town!" he shouted of excitement.

She felt guilty and wanted to tell Ash the truth. "Ash, I already knew that. I'm sorry for not saying who I really am. I'm Samantha, from Pallet. We were neighbors and best friends remember? Again I'm really sorry for hiding the truth. I just figured it out this morning. I hope you don't hate me anymore like you did when we last had met." she said. She felt a WHOLE lot more calm. That was a lot of weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Samantha?" he asked. "I can't believe it, it's her, my best friend. And I didn't even recognize her, I'm such an idiot." he thought.

"Yeah?" she asked. "I hope he doesn't hate me anymore, please be normal again please." I thought.

"Why would I hate you, you're my best friend." he said while hugging his best friend.

"Don't you remember? Well, before we both got our Pokemon, we got in this huge fight. Crazy right! Well, it was more a stupid argument and then you hated me and ignored me for an entire month while I was trying to apologize."she said.

"Samantha, do you actually think I HATED you? I was mad but did you actually think. After all these years, without my best friend. I would STILL be mad?!" he shouted.

"Uh, well you seemed pretty mad since you refused to have our Pokemon journey together which we had promised our entire lives maybe?" she shouted/asked. Samantha got a little pissed.

"Well it seems more like you're the one who hates ME!" he shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be mad. You completely ignored me because I insulted you once, which caused us never seeing each other for 5 years and me on my journey all alone!" she shouted back.

"Wait, you were alone?" he asked. He didn't believe he let his BEST friend in the WORLD alone for 5 years traveling while he basically had 2 people who supported him the entire way.

"Yeah, it wasn't as fun all alone. People either were creepy stalkers who just wanted to get my phone number or people who hated me OR people who kidnapped me and tried to kill me." she said half crying half shouting.

"I didn't know Samantha... If I knew you were alone I would have been looking for you. I feel so bad..." he said. "At least now we have been reunited." he said. He still could not believe it.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"Oh no it's team Rocket!" the kids shouted.

"Hey lovebirds, did your princess in shining armor come to save you ashy-boy?" Jessie said.

"Not cool Jessie, not cool." Ash replied.

"Were not cool, were hot. Since when are rockets cold?" James said.

"Look team Rocket, will you finally just give up and leave us alone while you have the chance?" Samantha said.

"No way, Meowth activate the magnet!" Jessie shouted at meowth.

"Magnet?" Samantha whisperd into Ash's ear.

"Yeah, we're in a whole lot of trouble!" Ash replied.

A/N

hahahahah cliff hanger! Don't feel very inspired right now for the next scene so I'm taking a little break. The next chapter will be either up today or tommorow!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well, looks like you two are attracted aren't you?" Jessie said with a not so nice look on her face.

"Am not!" Ash and Samantha both said.

"We were talking about the magnet not as in attracted to each other, you two just saying that proves you do though." Jessie said. James and Meowth couldn't stop laughing.

The kids were slowly getting pulled to the magnet, they tried to use their electric attacks to escape but they couldn't and also didn't have any pokemon besides Ash's pikachu and Samantha's pretty weak charmander. Her strong pokemon all got stolen by team rocket months ago.

"Looks like we're blasting into torture again!" Ash said, mocking Jessie and James.

"No way, I'm not going into that chamber again." Samantha said.

"Use your negative electricity so we go straight to the ground." she whispered into Ash's ear.

"3, 2, 1... Go!" Ash shouted.

The kids ran off as soon as they escaped.

"I have an idea Ash." Samantha said.

"What is it Samantha?" Ash replied.

"Well, maybe we could put on a costume to disguise ourselves so they will let us alone." she said.

"No way! I wanna beat team rocket to the ground!" he replied.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn, ugh!" she thought to herself. "Ash, you are gonna put on that costume and we are going to work on strategies no matter what you want." she said while dragging Ash to the costume shop.

"That's the Samantha I know and love!" he said.

"Oh shut up and let's pick a disguise" she said.

"Ugh, these are all just clown costumes! Next shop!" Samantha said, a little loud but not too loud.

"Now first let's just figure out a disguise. Hmmm." she said.

"Why don't we just buy new clothes and wear sunglasses and act all cool and stuff. Nobody would think it was us." Ash said.

"So you're saying were not cool?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm saying I'm not cool. You're one of the coolest people I know." he said nervous, trying not to insult his friend.

"Okay fine. So what kind of names should we pick?"

"I was thinking I pick one for you, and you pick one for me!"

"Well fine, let's think..."

"I know a name for you!" Ash said with excitement.

"What is it, Ashy-boy. Maybe you're name should just be that. Ashy-boy." she smirked.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that!" he said angry, he almost shouted but that would almost be like saying "Team Rocket, it's me ASH! You know my voice. I'm so ready for torture!".

"Are you ever gonna tell me the name?" Samantha asked.

"Uhm oh yeah, I was thinking Sara." he said.

"And why Sara?" she asked.

"Well, SAmantha and SAra, get it?" he asked.

"That's actually pretty smart." she replied.

"So, thought of anything for me?" Ash asked.

"Well, I think Bob." she said.

"Bob! Why that!" he half screemed (softly) and half asked.

"Because you said 'I wish my mom called me Bob.' that time on the island remember." she smirked.

"First of all, I didn't mean it! And second of all, how do you know I said that!" he was getting angry and annoyed.

"I know people, and okay. What about... Tommy." she said.

"That's the most simple name ever, I want to be cool." he smirked.

"No, it's less simple than Tom." she said.

"Ugh, I chose a name so creatively and you just. Ugh!"

"Okay fine... uhm maybe... Alvin." she said.

"And why that?"

"Two reasons. One, because it starts with an A. And two because I like alvin and the chipmunks."

"Ugh, fine."

"So, let's go shopping!" she said.

"Yeah, let's go." he replied

A/N

So, uhm I know this one was a little short but I hope you like it :) I've spent a lot of time thinking and rewriting it. Some of the version didn't go well with where I want it to end up later on so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this is the shop where you want to buy the clothes?" Ash/Alvin asked.

"Yeah!" Samantha/Sara answered.

"No way, this is too expensive. We can't afford that!" he said.

"Really? Too bad..." she said sad.

"Hey! What about that shop. It's cheap and looks good." he tried to cheer her up.

"Okay" she said. Still disappointed.

The kids walked to the shop and entered.

"What do you think about this t-shirt?" Samantha/Sara asked.

"No way, it's screaming, I'm Samantha, come and get me team rocket!" Ash/Alvin replied.

"Maybe you could wear that one." he added, pointing at a black shirt.

"And what about a new jacket on top of that?" she asked.

"That one." he said pointing at a black jacket.

"Why do we need to wear black?" she asked.

"Because we never do." he replied.

"Hey, what about that white beanie?" she said.

"Just black is too suspicious." she added.

"But white is too visible, take that grey one." he commanded.

"You aren't my boss!" she yelled at him.

"Says the one who dragged me into doing this dumb stuff anyway"

"Ugh fine, now your my turn to find you clothes."

"Don't worry I can find clothes that don't stand out myself."

"Wow, you really like playing the boss don't you."

"No, I like playing your boss." he whispered in her ear. And winking at her after that.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." he said, winking again.

"You are really creeping me out."

"Just trying to see how strong you are."

"And how is acting creepy helping you with that."

"You know what they say, the mentally weak are physically weak."

"Nobody says that." she said with a weird face.

"Now let's just check out."

"Who's paying?"

"You!" they both said/screamed at the same time.

"Look Ashy-boy, I don't have any money."

"Who says I do?"

"Then how are we gonna afford these clothes?"

"We steal them" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with a surprised face. Were they actually gonna steal. "Aren't we the good guys" she thought. The kids went trough a back window and successfully stole the clothing.

"Okay mister know it all, and where are we gonna change?"

"Uhm I guess like we take a hotel or something..."

"We just figured we don't have money."

"Oh, I didn't mean a hotel room. I meant we _take over_ a hotel." he smirked.

"You have got to be kidding, how do you want to do that?"

"Let's just get in there and see from there." ash said, dragging her.

"Ugh, fine"

The kids entered the hotel. Then she saw it. Giovanni was standing in front of them and someone came from behind her, putting handcuffs on her hands.

"Good job, Ashton." Giovanni said.

"Ash! Since when are you part of them!" Samantha said.

"Oh, I'm not Ash. I'm Ashton. I specialize I am a clone of your friend Ash. I work for team Rocket. Your friend Ash is right there." he said pointing at a corner where Ash was unconcious and tied to the wall.

"Since when did you replace Ash?"

"Well, while you were looking at clothes. Tommy over there dragged Ash away and I replaced him. Did you really think Ash would steal or attempt to take over a hotel?"

"I uhm I don't know..."

"Well, your stupidity is gonna cause you some pain. In a few days you would be wishing you were dead."

"I already wish I was dead Ashton."

"Good, let's make that feeling stronger. Boys! Bring her to her cell!" he commanded.

Samantha was brought to her cell and Ash was carried to his, which was on the other side of the 'hotel'.

"Stealing clothes! Way to blow your cover!" Giovanni shouted.

"I didn't have another choice, I didn't want to spend money on stupid clothes."

"You literally just said you had a choice but didn't want to spend money."

"Yes sir." he said dissapointed in himself.

\- Ashton's Flashback -

"He's alive! It worked!" Giovanni shouted.

"He, he looks exactly like me." Ash said from his cell. He could see what was happening from a monitor in his cell.

"Where am I, or better said, who am I?" Ashton asked confused.

"You, you are a member of Team Rocket. And you are in one of our bases. You just came to life. The reason you can talk, read and write and have other forms of intelligence is because you are a clone of our enemy. If you ever join forces with him you would be wishing you were dead. Understand me?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your boss."

"So I should call you?"

"Sir" an assistant said.

"Uhm okay sir, I promise I won't join forces with the enemy who is me which is confusing but okay."

"Tommy, escort Ashton to his room."

"Wait, how is the enemy called? Also Ashton?"

"No, his name is Ash. Ash Ketchum."

\- END FLASHBACK -

A/N

I know it took a long while to write... But yeah it's a pretty good chapter. ASH HAS A CLONE! Pretty exciting if you ask me. The pokeshipping part will come in a few chapters. Ash knew he had a clone, but never told Samantha, why? Find out later in the story! Also this is the shortest chapter evveeer but yeah I couldn't really figure out what to put next but I want to give you guys something!

ALSO:  
PLEEAAASSEEE LEAVE A REVIEWW! IF YOU SAY WHAT YOU WANT NEXT IN THE STORY, IT WILL BE IN THERE (PROBABLY)


	7. Chapter 7: Ash vs Ashton

Ash woke up in his cell confused.

"Where am I?" he asked the guard.

"Team Rocket Base."

"Oh..."

He didn't question anything or plan an escape. He was too tired to do that. So instead he asked for food;

"Hey, can I have some food?"

"Kid, you are in a prison and the only thing you think about is food?"

"Uhm, sorta. I have been in Team Rocket prisons so many times it almost feels like home."

"How are you a threat to us again?"

"When I care enough to escape I do it easily."

"Well, since your cell is fully sealed with plastic you can't shock yourself out of there."

"Dammit, plastic. My biggest weakness."

"What kind of food do you want?"

"I don't know, a sandwich or something."

"I will contact the chef."

"Chef, code 403"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are getting food. Don't worry you wont die. I we wanted to kill you you would be dead already."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Unlimited power supply, we don't want to waste money on electricity bills. Plus they cut us off because we use it for illegal purposes."

"Why did they hire you? I don't think you are supposed to say so much."

Ashton walked into the room.

"Ashton." Ash smirked.

"Hello me."

"I'm not you, you're me."

"No you're me."

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"You know what if I cared enough I break out of here and beat you up but I don't."

"This is what makes us different, you don't care about anything but I do. That's why I am part of this. I actually care about my life."

"If you CARED you would help me destroy Team Rocket and save billions of lives."

"Oh, I don't care about billions of lives. I only care about me."

"That's what makes us different."

"Ash, your food is ready." the guard said, giving a bowl of soup.

Ash was eating the soup when;

"Ash, did they tell you one milliliter of that soup makes your powers worthless. And seeing how much you ate it makes all the strength you had disappear."

"I knew they didn't tell me something."

"But you didn't do anything? Oh wait, I forgot you don't care."

"What do you guys want from me anyway."

"We want you to kill your friend."

"Sa-samantha?"

"Yeah, that twerp. Is that her name?"

"You wouldn't"

"No, but you would."

"If you don't kill her she is gonna wish she was dead Ash. She is gonna wish."

"Wish what?"

"That you would kill her. Less painful anyway."

"And why do I have to do this? What do you gain?"

"We gain you being psychologically damaged for life. Killing your girlfriend doesn't go easy on you."

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Okay okay, your best friend. But you have to admit you like her just a little."

"No I don't."

"So you wouldn't mind killing her?"

"I would, but if it means she won't get tortured. I'll do it."

"Good, let me escort you to the killing room."

"What, now?!"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"Fine."

Ashton escorted ash to a room with a control panel and buttons.

"That red button over there kills her immediately, and every 10 seconds you wait to push it she gets shocked. Every shock 10% higher."

"You have 1 minute to say your last words to her, starting now."

"Ash, just do it. Please, don't wait." Samantha said.

"But I..."

"I said, DO IT! I don't want to get tortured!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Go!"

"uhhhh" Ash said.

"First shock!" Ashton said.

Samantha screamed, Ash could see the pain in her eyes as he struggled to press the button. His finger was only a centimeter from the button. Slowly he pressed the button. The room where Samantha was flashed white for about 5 seconds. He could hear her scream. Then everything fell silent. The light went off. Leaving everything to complete darkness. Ash turned on a flashlight and pointed it at Samantha.

"She, she's dead." Ash struggled to get those words out his mouth. He tried his best to break the glass for about 5 minutes. Then Ashton pushed a button that opened a door.

"Idiot."

"Idiot." Ash mocked him. But he didn't have time, he rushed over to Samantha and the tears came. He had killed his best friend. He knew it was the right thing to do. Either way Team Rocket would win. But this way Samantha wouldn't suffer.

"Okay, cry time is over."

Ash wiped his tears away.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now you have to return to your cell, and I go home. It's getting dark. The night guards are going to guard you." Ashton replied.

Ashton escorted Ash to his cell and walked to Giovanni's office.

"Sir, stage one is complete. The girl is dead and Ash is emotionally unstable."

"Good, do you know what stage two is?" Giovanni asked.

"Uhm, not really. Nobody told me anything about it."

"Well, your cover is that you become Ash's friend."

"His friend?"

"Yes, do anything so he trusts you. Except for anything that would be against us. Once he trusts you need to find out as much as you can about him. We need to know all his weaknesses."

"Yes sir. Where do I bring him once I'm done?"

"Once you are done. Bring him to cerulean gym. There are his best friends Brock and Misty. We will make sure those two will be there. But first contact me and say code 400 for confirmation. After that wait a week and then make sure you are there, if you come later contact me and say so. We will be waiting the whole time though."

"Yes sir, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Okay, good night sir."

Ashton stood up and walked to the door.

"And Ashton." Ashton turned around.

"Remember what I said? When you came to life?"

"If I ever join forces with the enemy I will be wishing I would be dead."

"Good, keep that in mind. If you betray us on your mission. Who knows what will happen to you? We know all of your weaknesses Ashton."

Ashton was a little more nervous about this mission now.

"Yes, sir."

A/N

OMG SAMANTHA IS DEAD! And it's also T-rated now because a lot of violence obviously... Let Ashton vs Ash begin!


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

Ashton walked to Ash's cell.

"Supp" he said.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Ash replied lying on his bed face down.

"Come on Ash, you have got to get over it some day."

"Yeah. I will. Some day."

"Cheer up a little!"

"You made me kill my best friend."

"No, boss made me make you kill _our_ best friend."

"How is she _your_ best friend if you don't remember her."

"Because I am you."

"You aren't me."

"I am."

Ash stood up and walked up to Ashton. The only thing between them the plastic and bars of his cell.

"ARE NOT"

"AM TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"AM TOO"

"I'm not gonna keep shouting Ashton. Look, you may be my clone. But you aren't me."

"What makes me different. I remember a lot of things of our past. I have your personality. Only some memories of yours makes us different. And the fact I work for Team Rocket but that is with a reason that I can't tell you."

"And what things do you remember exactly?"

"Well, I remember getting Pikachu. I remember liking Misty..."

"Wait, wait wait. I do not like Misty."

"Then how do you explain staring at her so much?"

"You uhm, know about that?"

"Told you, I am you. You can't lie to me" he winked at Ash.

"Okay fine, I like Misty. So what? If I would ever see her again her life would be in danger. So why would I bother?"

"So I'm gonna help you escape and help you find Misty."

"You actually want to help me escape?"

"Dude, by helping you I'm helping myself. As in. You are me and also as in I will get out of this place myself."

"Fine, what's the plan?"

Ashton got a key out of his pocket.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. This place isn't very secure. They just got it a few weeks ago."

Ashton opened the cell and Ash got out. Together they walked out of the building.

"That was way too easy to be true."

"Yeah."

"What now?"

"Cerulean city?"

"OK"

"So, what's up with the new me?"

"Well, you already know."

"C'mon, I don't remember everything! Tell me something. Okay, let's play some truth or dare."

"Uhm, okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why can't you leave Team Rocket."

"Don't you know?"

"No, that's why I asked smartass."

"Well... I may be you. But I am way weaker. I have about the strength of an 8 year old. If they caught me escaping. I would be toast. But now you're here. So I don't have to worry as much."

"Uhm okay."

"Now, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Uhmmm... Truth."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Dissapointing the people who look up to me."

"So people like me?"

"You look up to me?"

"Dude, I'm your clone. I am basically the less good version of you. My life goal would be to be as good as my original. That would be you."

"That's deep."

"We are talking about the only clone alive here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't you understand?! You are the first person to be cloned and you _guess_?! We could be famous!"

"And get experimented on."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. They would test our differences."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But we could also get caught again by Team Rocket."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wait a minute..."

"What is it Ash?"

"That girl over there... That's Misty..."

"Is that what she looks like?"

"I thought you remembered!"

"Not the visuals, only thoughts."

"Well, let's go talk to her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Misty!" Ash shouted. He was so excited to see his best friend. Misty almost made him forget about Samantha. Almost.

"Ash? Is that really you? You're actually alive?"

"Uhm, I guess so."

Misty turned her face and saw Ashton.

"Uhm, who that guy that's looks exactly like you?"

"Oh, that's Ashton. He is my clone."

"Your what?"

"My clone. You know how I got kidnapped? Well, it was Team Rocket. I tried to take them down after that but got kidnapped several times along the way. One time they experimented on me and made a clone of me. To defeat me. But that didn't go so well and Ashton and I are now friends instead of enemies."

"Uhu" she didn't even listen to Ash. She was just staring at him. Not believing Ash was alive.

"You're ALIVE!" She hugged him.

"I thought we already talked about that."

"Ash, I thought you were dead just 5 minutes ago."

"Dead."

"What?"

"Samantha, she's dead." he started crying.

"Who?"

"I. I killed. I killed her."

"Who is Samantha?"

Since Ash was crying, Ashton replied: "Samantha was Ash's childhood best friend. I may or may not have been forced to force him to kill her."

"You did what?!" she screamed.

"I. I. Look, I was in Team Rocket's hands. One thing I didn't do right and it was over for me."

Ashton almost felt guilty for kidnapping these two kids. Almost.

Misty just looked at him weird and kept switching between looking at Ash and looking at Ashton.

"So, you're Ash's clone?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Please don't insult me."

"Why would I? Now I have 2 Ashes to pay for him being away for 1 and a half year."

"Im sorry but you can't." he bit his lip.

"What do you mean I can't?"

"Well, it's too dangerous. Team Rocket is after us and. If they know you. You're dead. Ash wouldn't want to be responsible for your death too. The Samantha thing already broke him to bits."

"And you just care about Ash's feelings? And not the fact that I would be dead?"

"Nope, I don't care about dying people. I have been in Team Rocket for almost a year." he smirked.

"Uhmm uhhh. Not anymore! I am totally NOT still part of Team Rocket." he tried to convince her.

"Yeah right. Well, see ya later." she walked away.

"I don't really trust this guy, but what could go wrong. Ash survived him for a year. Why not a few more?" Misty thought.

"Where is Misty?" Ash asked.

"Oh, she said she was scared of being killed by Team Rocket so she ran away while you were crying like a baby." Ashton replied.

A/N

So, I've been re-writing this chapter a couple of times. And I think this is the best one. It also works well with how I want it to continue. I'm starting school tommorow so I wont be writing as much any more. Balancing School YouTube and writing is gonna be pretty hard. But I'll do my best. And also... Misty is back! I mean she is gone now but she made an appearence. And the whole Ash admitting his crush is some pokeshipping ;) The fact she met Ash in this chapter is gonna be a real important thing in the future.


	9. Chapter 9: A long journey

Chapter 9: A long journey

* * *

"Uhm, Ash."

"Yeah?" they were walking to a route.

"Do you want to find Misty? You know, do you still want to go to cerulean or do you want to go to pallet?"

"Uhm, well I guess we could go the cerulean along the way."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Fuchsia city."

"What?! Are we that far?!"

"Yeah."

"How long will it take us to go to Cerulean?"

"2 weeks or so."

"That's gonna take forever!"

''It's just 2 weeks, relax."

"I don't even have anything! You guys took all of my stuff when I was imprisoned."

"So?"

"So how are we gonna survive for two weeks?"

"Ash, I'm not idiotic like you are. I brought money."

"You actually get money from Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, not that I can spend it. I don't even get to go outside. Seeing sunlight is a rare thing for me."

"Never thought about that."

"But, that means I've got A LOT of money."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could sleep in a hotel every day of those 2 weeks and then eat in a fancy restaurant. But since we also want to go to Pallet, we are just gonna get a tent and camp out. But you do get to eat in restaurants." he winked at Ash.

"Can't we just sleep in a pokemon centre?"

"Nope, they have defences against members of Team Rocket. Every TR member has an implant in their brain and they can detect that."

"So you have a brain implant?"

"Yeah, I deactivated it before we got out so I wouldn't be bothered but it's in my brain. I can't take it out."

"Ugh, why do I have to sleep outside if you're the one with the implant."

"If you want you can sleep in the centre."

"Won't you be alone?"

"It's not fair to you, go ahead. I wanna have some alone time anyway."

"Uhm, okay."

* * *

Ash walked to the centre and while he was there, the place was really busy.

"What's going on?" Ash asked a random person.

"Team Rocket attack. They were looking for someone called Ash Ketchum and Ashton Rocket." the stranger answered.

That made Ash scared. He saw hurt pokemon and people everywhere.

"Apparently the hospital wasn't enough. So they needed the pokemon to help the pokemon and their trainers." Ash heard someone say. He didn't know who did. But he didn't care. It just made him wonder how big this attack must have been.

* * *

Ashton used his implant that was 'deactivated'. Uhm of course not. To contact his boss.

"What the hell did you do?! An attack? Why? You never told me anything about this." Ashton said.

"This is what you get for being a little too friendly with Ash. Before you know it everyone who knows your name will be looking at you. And that's not the safest thing. They will just hand you over to us. Which makes Ash believe you are on his side as well. It's a win win situation." Giovanni answered.

"How is this a win-win if I am being chased?"

"Oh, I meant. I win in 2 ways. Not 2 people win. You're funny to think I would let anyone else other than, me, win."

"Okay, fine. So what do I have to do?"

"Well, make sure you are close to Ash. And tell him it's better to just give yourselves in instead of letting so many people suffer. I am sure he will agree. Then here at the base, we will act a forgiving thing where we forgive you for escaping and stuff. Have you discovered any weak points yet?"

"Well, he said he was scared of letting down the people he loves."

"Excellent."

"What do you mean, uh sir?"

"I mean, we force Misty into saying something. Let Ash hear what she said. And then we let him do the most ridiculous thing, like give up taking us down or something and _working_ for us. Just because his little friend Misty said so."

"Wow, that's evil... Exactly what I expect from you sir! Evil at it's finest. But I see Ash coming from the distance. I have to go!" Ashton said softly.

* * *

A/N

Okay guys this one actually is really short but I had to get something out there right? Also, cliffhanger! mwahahhaa! I am as evil as giovanni himself. Or maybe not. Isn't it cool Ashton can contact Giovanni with his mind?! Ofcourse Giovanni uses a computer because he IS the boss. Also I used horizontal lines in this one! Cool right!


	10. Chapter 10 : Misty!

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN POKEMON

* * *

Chapter 10: Again?!

* * *

Ash walked over to Ashton.

"Do you know about the attack?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they have tracked us. I think they are trying to scare us. But, it is costing a lot of peoples lives. All because we ran away." Ashton replied.

"Is _this_ why you never attempted to leave Team Rocket?"

"I have my reasons, this is one of them. Yes."

"I don't know what to do, if we keep on going, we let hundreds of people die. But if we go back to TR... Who knows what will happened?"

 _I do..._ Ashton thought.

"It's your choice Ash, either you get tortured or a lot of people die."

"I... I think... I think I'm going to give up and go there. If people find out we are the cause of this they are going to _kill_ us. And that's only if we get lucky..."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey! You two! You are Ash and Ashton! Get them everybody! They are the cause of this attack!" A man yelled from the distance.

Suddenly hundreds of people were running towards them.

"Oh no, it's too late! Run for you life!" Ash yelled.

Ashton stopped him.

"It's no use, they are going to catch us anyways. It's better if we just play along, maybe they will even let us slide."

The People were closer.

 **ASH's POV**

 _10 meters_

 _9 meters_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _We're surrounded..._

"You two! Arms up now!" a woman yelled at us.

We didn't think twice and did as she said.

"Check if they have any weapons." the woman commanded some other men.

They checked our pockets and bags for weapons and then started to push us towards the woman.

"They have no weapons miss." one of the men said.

"Good, now follow me." she replied.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked, acting confused. I wasn't confused. But I had to act like I didn't know what was happening.

"Hand you over to Team Rocket. We don't want any more of these attacks."

I started fake crying, but there was just a little bit of realness to it. I was really scared of what would happened to me.

"Please, just. Please. I don't want to get tortured again... The pain is just... It's worse than dying..."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"Because I find stopping TR more important than my pain. If I need to go trough it to stop them. I will, but please... Don't force me into going there. We are the good ones I swear."

 _Or at least I am... I am not 100% sure of Ashton though... It just felt so fake..._

"Oh, please. Why would we ever believe you? Why wouldn't you just be lying to us?"

"Because if I was a bad guy you all would have been dead by now." I smirked.

I also laughed a little, it was a long time since I had laughed.

"It's your choice. Either you do what I say or you are going to feel a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of pain." I quickly added. I know it's wrong but I didn't want to go trough that again.

"What?"

"Please, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you all. If you let me go I promise I will take Team Rocket down. It's the only thing I care about."

"That's hard to believe." the woman said.

"What?"

"You can't possibly say, you don't care about anything else. No person or thing, not even your parents?"

"The only people I care about are already dead, or doomed and could die any second."

"And you aren't going to do anything about that?"

"I am doing her a favor by letting her die."

"And who is this, she?" Ashton said.

"Shut up, you ARE me. YOU, out of ALL people. Should know."

"Okay so it's Misty. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on letting her die soon."

"You mean, kill her?"

"Sort of."

"You are going to kill the only person who you care about?! Are you nuts!" the woman said.

"And YOU call yourself the good guy." she added.

 _Nobody understands... Misty is going to suffer. A lot. Team Rocket probably already has her and she is going trough so much pain. I can almost feel it. It's like I feel through her. I feel her pain. But I can't do anything about it... I don't even know where she is. She could have just tripped over something and fell. But I doubt it._

 _Wait a minute, is that misty._

I was looking closely. That is her.

"Misty!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Misty's POV**

 _I can't believe he would just kill me... I thought he felt something, at least friendship... Really, close friendship I hoped... But he is gonna kill me... What's going on in that boy's mind!_

Then I heard him call my name...

"Misty!" he shouted.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Ash ran towards Misty.

"Get away from me you murderer!" she shouted.

"Look Misty, I didn't mean what you are thinking I meant. It came out wrong."

"Well then what did you mean?" she asked angry.

"You see, since team rocket is coming after you and all. If they would catch you, they would soak you wet so many times and then shock you, you would be wishing you were dead. Trust me, been there done that. And if you wanted me to kill you then, even if it would be the hardest thing in the world for me, I would do it. Because if I wouldn't that would be selfish."

"How is not killing someone selfish?"

"You aren't in this Team Rocket business very long are you?"

"No, why? Is it supposed to change my view of life?"

"Sort of, when dealing with team rocket. Death is the best to wish for at the moment. I don't do that because I have been near death multiple times and realised I couldn't die. And then fought for my life. But most people do, especially when you are in the beginning stages of being hunted down. I know I did before. It feels like the only option when the only thing you do for months is get tortured, escape and run away. You don't really see any meaning in life then. But, you need to learn you shouldn't die and there is a way out."

"That's quite a deep thing coming out of such a small brain."

"Is it really the time to insult me?"

"Oh Ash, it's _always_ the time to insult you." she winked.

" _No time to lose..._ " Ash thought.

Ash zapped Misty, it was just enough to knock her out. But not enough to hurt her badly. Then he caught her and ran away.

* * *

A/N:

Okay guys after publishing this chapter I'm gonna write the next one. Have nothing else to do...


	11. Chapter 11 : The truth

Ash carried Misty and ran away from the crowd. Away from everyone... Meanwhile Misty was dreaming in her unconscious state...

* * *

[Misty's dream, her POV]  
I am lying down on something. It feels like a cloud. I roll around in this soft cloud like, uhm, I don't know what it it. I open my eyes and see, I really am on a cloud. Am I dreaming? In the distance I see Ash asleep on another cloud. I try to go there by jumping from cloud to cloud.

I have almost reached him. One more jump. But the jump is too big. It is almost as if I am not aloud to reach Ash. But why? He's my best friend. "Ash!" I call out. "Are you awake?!" No answer. Well, I have no other choice but to jump over there. I take a few steps back. Run and lift myself up into the air. I don't think I will make it. I almost don't, but lucky for me I can hold on to the cloud with my hands. It's not hard at all. It's almost as if gravity barely exists. Enough to not let you fly, but not enough to make hanging on to something a heavy task. I pull myself up and walk over to Ash. I shake him a little and see his eyes slowly opening.

"Ash?"

"Hello, Misty"

"Where, where are we?"

"Misty, how am I supposed to know that. And why do YOU, of all people, think I do. You think I'm stupid and always get lost."

"You have a point."

"Yes I do, now miss know it all, where do YOU think we are?" He was sitting up.

"Well, uhm we are on clouds. But I don't know where."

"So you're saying that we can sit and stand on clouds?"

"Yeah."

"I think you are dreaming Misty."

"Misty! Misty! Misty! Misty!" I heard my name.

[End of Misty's dream, still Misty's POV]

* * *

"Misty! Misty! Are you awake?" I heard.

I opened my eyes and saw Ash in front of me, relieved I was awake.

"Where, where are we?" I asked confused.

"Oh, uhm. We are in the cave." A tear dropped from his eye.

"Why are you crying Ash?" He NEVER cried, so seeing him cry was really surprising.

"No reason." he replied, obviously lying.

* * *

[Ash's POV]  
This cave, it was where Samantha and I spent weeks. It was our home, it was secret. No one could find us, I felt safe here. Even if I was alone. But it does make me sad, Samantha is gone now. She showed me this cave after she rescued me, putting her own life in danger for her best friend, even though she thought I hated her. Of Course I didn't, I didn't hate her. Why would I ever hate her? To think a little childish fight separated us for 5 years is just shocking. And to think I won't be able to see her again, is depressing.

I noticed Misty tapping my back and trying to get me to listen to her. Probably tell her why I'm so depressed. But I can't. She won't understand. She doesn't know Samantha and the fact that I killed Samantha will probably scare her away. I don't want that. I need Misty, she actually cares about me. There is Ashton, but I doubt he is actually on my side. It's the reason I ran away from him. There is my mom, but I haven't talked to her in years and I'm not planning on just walking up to her, putting her life in danger. And living in Pallet again. Not to mention it really dangerous staying in one place. And there is Misty. She is already being hunted down, so me staying close to her would be safer for her and I wouldn't put another person's life in danger. She is my best friend. But she is also scared of me now. Who wouldn't be? Your best friend disappearing, then suddenly after 2 years you see him again. He has elemental powers, is being hunted down, because you know him you are also being hunted down, and you heard him say he wants to kill you. Dammit I sound evil. I decided I SHOULD talk to Misty and tell her everything. Samantha, the reason why she is here, and my plan of how I want to take down Team Rocket.

I turned to her and began... "Misty, I need to tell you a few things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the reason I was crying is because, uhm... Well I used to share this cave with someone. And well, she is dead. And the worst part is I am responsible for her death, partially."

"What do you mean, partially?"

"I mean, Team Rocket forced me to kill her. There was some blackmailing going on and so I killed her."

"You arent gonna kill me right?"

"Look, Samantha asked me to kill her because she was in a lot of pain and we both knew that they wouldn't stop it."

"So you were helping her commit suicide?"

"I guess so."

"That's all you wanted to say?"

"No, I also wanted to tell you why I brought you here. And something that has changed since I got kidnapped and stuff."

"What changed?"

"I have electric powers, just like pikachu."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, it's a long story for another day. But I know pikachu's attacks. And I also figured a way to get him into his pokeball. Turns out professor Oak gave me the wrong one all along. Pikachu's ball has a lightning bolt on it and he doesn't mind going into that one. Oak doesn't know I have it though, I stole it from him. His lab is so easy to break into."

"I see your personality has changed as well, stealing you say?"

"Well, technically it was my pokeball all along. But yeah I have to steal things sometimes. A lot actually. I need to survive without getting any money from anyone. Of course im gonna steal. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, it is kind of a bad thing to do."

"Well, most of the money I steal comes from the company that happens to also kidnap me. But getting back to the point, I'm gonna tell you my plan of how to take down Team Rocket."

"And that is?"

"Well, I divided it into 5 steps. The first step is to get stronger and master my powers. I already have done that part. The second step is to get people to join my army. It's hard to do since I have to make sure Team Rocket doesn't know about it and I get kidnapped about every week or so which scares soldiers away. The third step is to take down the bases of Team Rocket. The fourth step to take down the headquarters. And the final step is to kill Giovanni."

"Who is Giovanni?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know anything about Team Rocket. Giovanni is the leader."

"So, right now you need to find soldiers?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks?"

* * *

A/N:  
Okay so I found a good text editor to write these things. Soooo much better. And this is part of the truth. Of course the title is finding out the truth. The whole truth will be clear at the end, and this is about 1/4 through the story. Ash just finished part 1 of the plan! part 2 is the next step. Will he make it? Find out in the next few chapters!


	12. Chapter 12 : Criminal master mind

\- [Disclaimer] -  
I don't own any rights to pokemon or the characters. However I do own the storyline of this story. I also own the characters Samantha and also other characters that I created. - [Disclaimer] -

* * *

Chapter 12 : Criminal Master Mind

* * *

A week has passed since we last followed our heros. Ash has planned an event where people could apply to become part of his army. He also had to do some official things with the police to get permission to make an army. Ash is having a conversation with officer Jenny.

"Hello officer Jenny."

"Hello Ketchum"

"I was wondering if..."

"No Ash, you can't have permission to rob a bank. We already talked about this."

Misty facepalmed, who was standing behind Ash.

"Actually I was wondering if making an army is legal."

"And _why_ do you want to make an army Ketchum?"

"We already went over this. To take down Team Rocket."

"And I also told you the government is working on it."

"You said that a year ago!"

"Well... It takes time Ash..."

"Look, if you put _me_ in charge of this. I promise Team Rocket will be down within 6 months."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because taking down base takes about a week, and that's when you fail 3 times."

"And how do you know _that_?"

"Because I have done it before. But if I had an actual _army_ , I could do it in a day or two."

"Ash, I can't just hand over Kanto's army to you."

"Well, who can?"

"No. One."

"Okay fine, I will just go with plan A. Starting my own army. Which is really failing, no one signed up for the application day yet."

"Ash, people aren't just gonna go to a 15 year old wanna be hero and work for him. You have to make a point."

" _I_ am not a _wanna be_ hero, I _am_ a hero."

"Sure, what have you done until now? Steal things, rob banks, get into jail, and get kidnapped by an evil organization. Good job with being a _hero_."

"I'm still working on it okay. And again, if I got money I didn't have to steal food and clothes or rob banks."

"The first time you told me you were holding a gun against me!"

"That wasn't me! I told you that was Ashton! Ashton robs banks most of the time also. I _only_ did it twice. But that was because I was forced to do it. By Ashton. And the second time because I didn't have any money."

Misty slapped Ash from behind.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

" _You_ told me you only stole money from Team Rocket mister pokemon master."

"I may or may not have dropped a lie or two in there, I may or may not want you to /not/ see me as a creep of a criminal after what I said about killing you."

"Ash, you do realise you are talking, oh no sorry. _Shouting_ about your own crimes in a police office right."

"Yeah, how many weeks do I have to stay? And do I get to stay in my special cell?"

Another slap from Misty.

"You have your own _special_ cell?! How many times have you been in jail that you have your own special cell?!"

"That's none of your fucking business you little idiot."

"Okay calm down you two! To answer your question Misty, Ash has been assigned 1 year of being in jail in total. But he always escaped with his electric powers. So that's why we built an electric proof luxurious cell for Ash so he would actually stay. He calls it his home since he doesn't have a house and sometimes just commits crimes to get in there. Everyone knows he doesn't have bad intentions for his actions here, so we're all friends. But according to the law he does have to face punishment."

[A/N: OMG, ASH IS A CRIMINAL AS WELL. PLOTTWIST!]

Another slap from Misty.

"Jenny can you please just put me into my cell so she stops slapping me?"

"Robert! Please take Ash to his cell!"

"How long?" Ash asked.

"Two weeks."

"Sweet! A two week break from work! Don't forget to send a letter to boss!"

"Wait what?! Work? Boss? Can someone please explain what's going on here!" Misty shouted angrily.

Ash got escorted away by Robert.

* * *

"So Misty, take a seat. What are you of Ash? His girlfriend right?" Jenny winked. Misty sat down.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his best friend." she said annoyed.

"Oh, well then Ash moved on quickly. A new best friend 2 weeks after he killed his old one? Awkward.

"Can you please stop confusing me and just explain what the heck is going on?"

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. One and a half year ago, Ash got kidnapped by Team Rocket. Blablabla. You know that part. So when we rescued him, he told us he would dedicate his life to taking down Team Rocket. And everyone saw him as a hero. He asked for money and the Kanto army but didn't get it so he started living on the streets. To survive he had to steal food and clothing from shops. Because of that we saw him more and more in the office. Then one day he robbed a bank, which put him in jail. And he escaped, we built an anti electric cell, blablabla."

"How _did_ Ash get electric powers?"

"Oh, well Ash and Samantha both got their powers from the crystal of elements. Anyone who arrives at the palace of elements, needs to go through a test. Nobody knows what, and the people who survive it can't tell. But after that test you reach the crystal. Then you have to climb it, it's like a mini mountain but it's a crystal of course. That's very hard to do. Once you stand on top of it, the power of the crystal lifts you into the air. And then mew appears. Mew asks you what pokemon you want for your powers through his mind. Ash chose pikachu and Samantha chose Jolteon. Then your full name gets put into the crystal for other travellers to see. Because of that, Samantha knew about Ash's powers without him telling her."

"And who is this Samantha?"

"Ash's childhood best friend."

"What part of his childhood?"

"Until he started his pokemon journey."

"And how do you know this and I don't?"

"Because when you are part of anything that has to do with Team Rocket, you have to tell every little detail about your entire life or die. Ash chose the option where he could stay alive you know."

"Uhm, what about Ash's _work_ and _boss_?"

"Oh, well he calls taking taking down his job that never gets paid and his time in prison his vacation. He also calls my boss his boss. Because he wants to be on his good side, to get to be in charge of the Kanto army."

"Why does he think a 15 year old can be in charge of an army?"

"Actually he's is quite close to it, the boss likes him and is now considering making him head of project Rocket, it's the mission to take down Team Rocket. Don't tell him yet though, we want to surprise him on his birthday."

"Of course! Ash's birthday is next week! I totally forgot! I think I will give him a cool outfit for his mission, because that jacket is killing me. Not heroic at all."

"Maybe you can help with the surprise party!"

"That would be awesome!"

"Okay, so it's settled. Our next meeting is tomorrow at 2 o'clock."

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

[This is from when Ash was being escorted to his cell.]

"So Ash, what did you do this time?" Robert said.

"Well, I kinda admitted I robbed a bank for the second time. But I didn't have a choice! I needed money for an appointment at the elemental doctor, if I don't go every month my electric power might weaken."

"Ash, you surprise me every time I talk to you. I can't believe you're getting a promotion."

"I'm getting a what now?"

'Oh shit, I was supposed to keep it a secret. Should I just tell him? He knows I'm hiding something anyways, I'll just tell him.' Robert thought.

"Well, they say that boss is going to put you in charge of project Rocket."

"Really?"

"It's not certain, but there is a chance. It's not that big though, don't get too excited." he lied.

'The boss loves you Ash, you are basically his hero. And he is sorry for you so you're are 100% certainly getting that army you wanted' Robert thought.

"When will I know for sure?"

"I don't know, why would I?" _Because I am the one in charge of the surprise party._

"Well, there is my cell. I guess I should go inside."

"Yeah, just go. I'm tired, I'm going home after this. Tom will be your night guard tonight."

Ash walked into his cell.

[A/N]  
OMG, Ash is getting his own army! AND it's his birthday next week! And there is a surprise party!


End file.
